Supernatural Yamis, Normal Hikaries
by KyuuketsukiNekoLain
Summary: Vampires Bakura and Yami Malik run around at night,feeding, but find two human boys that catch their eye. Three main pairings YMxR,MxB and YYxY. BIG UPDATE! :
1. Chapter 1: Love at First Sight

KNeko: I have come with another fic. Had to start one like this with vampires, after reading Lost Queen of Egypt's vampire fic "Crimson River". I loved it SO much! I could possibly dedicate this fic to Lost Queen of Egypt.. because this is written after I read Crimson River.

This fic rated M for it can get that far, then there's language… the major pairings involved are Thiefshipping (Marik x Bakura), Deathshipping (Malik x Ryou)(Yea you know I had to do some other one with this grin) and Puzzleshipping (Yami x Yuugi). There'll be little hints of Heartshipping (Yuugi x Ryou) and some others…mostly concentrated on the above pairings (reminder: MxB, YMxR and YYxY)

This fic still carries on Malik and Marik thing…..

Malik is yami

Marik is hikari

_Italics are thoughts this time._

---

Supernatural Yamis, Normal Hikaries.

Chapter 1: Love at First sight

It was late at night, I was flying around with my vampire friend, Malik. We were just hanging around, feeding at times, Malik stopped.

"What are you doing stopping? Night doesn't last forever, Malik." I said annoyed.

"There are some humans there that catch my eye, maybe we can do something?" Malik said half smiling revealing one of his fangs, he pointed one direction, where I noticed two boys, a pale-skinned white haired boy similar to me, with an Egyptian boy somewhat similar to Malik that caught my eye.

I sat on the edge of the building we were on. "I don't see why not, do you have a thing for one of them, Malik?"

"Why would I have a thing for a human?" Malik questioned.

I shrugged, got up and slid down the building quietly. "C'mon! if all else fails we'll kill them and they won't tell anyone about us…"

"What makes you think anyone would stay in the presence of a vampire?"

"You may never know," I said and looked in the direction of the two boys, the Egyptian one was cute, I loved how his hair flowed, but is it really impossible for someone like me to love one as lovely as him?

I waited for a bit for Malik to get his vampire butt here, but when I looked up he looked uneasy. "Come on! I bet you like the pale human." I said smirking.

Malik hissed at me. "Ok so what I like that one, as long as you can have the Egyptian."

"You forget that you're also Egyptian, and I befriended you."

"You like that other Egyptian! I'm surprised you didn't do anything to me what you are thinking to do to that other one."

"…he has a different look, but yea, I wouldn't go on doing bad things to my friend now would I?" I said, starting to walk to the two boys. I wanted to feed on them, but the Egyptian looked too good to even feed on.

Malik sighed. _Alright, Tomodachi. _He thought floating down as silently as I did. Reminded me of our past, before vampiric arms took us.

The two boys both noticed us, however, the only scared one was the white-haired one.

"What do you want?" the Egyptian questioned pulling the white-haired one behind him.

"Oh, and you aren't scared?" I asked.

"Why? I'm used to seeing vampires like you!" I was surprised that he noticed, but then again, my blood red eyes probably told it to him.

"…I guess all I have to do now is two things, you two don't look like you'd be worth feeding on." I said placing my hand on the Egyptian's face. He blushed slightly and pushed my hand away.

Malik came behind the Egyptian, where the white-haired boy stood scared of him. "Don't you worry little boy, I won't hurt you one bit." He said taking the pale boy up onto a tall building, the boy screamed.

"Hey!" the Egyptian cried looking up, big mistake, I faded and reappeared behind him and wrapped my arms around him. He struggled to break free.

I gave a little nip at his ear. "You're cute when you struggling." I kissed him. He gasped.

"Let me go! Let Ryou go!" so Ryou was the white-haired boy's name? how nice Malik didn't need to ask, as long as he heard what the Egyptian said.

I looked up. "Malik! You heard the Egyptian human right, the boy you hold is called Ryou!"

Malik nodded. "I heard, little Ryou is mine."

I shook my head. " I see no argument with that, Tomodachi." I looked into the Egyptian's purple eyes, how can something this beautiful and innocent, be human?

I kissed him again. And asked him. "…I won't hurt you… I just want to know your lovely name." I turned him and held onto his wrists. "Lovely Egyptian boy." I ran my hands through his hair, how soft it was.

The Egyptian knew he could escape a vampires grasp without having something that would kill or weaken them, and I knew he had nothing. He stared into my blood red eyes and blinked. "My name…" he paused as if to be somewhat mesmerized by my eyes. I let go of one of his wrists, but at the same time cautious.

"Go on," I pleaded stroking his hair closest to his face, and he did nothing for once. Are my eyes that interesting?

"…Marik. My name is Marik. I…I want to know…"

"Bakura… that is my name, Mariku-kun."

"…Marikuu. That sounded nice…" Marik slightly smiled.

Malik called to me, pointing to the light that was…sunlight.

My eyes grew wide. I have to leave?

"Marik!" Ryou cried.

I let his one wrist go. I kissed Marik. "I will be back, I might even be closer than you think…" with that I leaped up and disappeared with Malik.

Ryou wasn't forgotten. He was put down by Malik before going, Malik could leave his love on top of that building. Ryou ran to Marik, who fell down to his knees.

"Marik! Are you alright? He didn't bite you or anything, did he?"

Marik snapped back to reality. "No, he… didn't do anything…"

"He did! You didn't do anything!"

"…That vampire is not bad."

"How could you say that!"

Marik didn't seem to hear Ryou's last sentence, he just put his hand on his lips. _I want you to come back…Baku-kun_.

Morning came, I managed to find some way to watch Marik and not look suspicious to others, Malik ended up doing the same. He wanted Ryou to want him.

It seemed like both went to this school, Domino High, I wonder how I can get into this place?

I perched on a tree branch and found one room that Marik was in, seemed like every time he went to another room, Ryou sat beside him.

Malik found me and also noticed what I did. "Why must they always do that? They can't be lovers already, can they, Tomodachi?" I stared. I doubt they would be lovers already

"…Tomodachi, they're friends as well, plus Ryou seems to look worried about my lovely Marik." In a way it amused me to watch Ryou be worried.

Malik glared at me. "My lover! Stop having fun like that!"

"Can I help it? Besides they're human so…"

"Just stop it!"

"Fine, fine…" I said, jumping down from the tree and put on sunglasses. "Now it seems like they have a break."

Malik looked shocked. "Bakura! It's day, and we are easily seen now! We can't risk it!"

I gave a little laugh. "Who said I'm seeing Marik in daylight? There are shady spots, even ones that not even a human can find, but we can. I'll take him there…" I grinned and ran off.

Malik sighed. "Good old Bakura, just like the good old days…" he smirked slightly. "Maybe you can do the same for me for Ryou, but I can find my ways as well."

Marik walked to one dark part of the school, Ryou followed him worried.

"Marik! Something is wrong! Why are you doing this?"

Marik put his hand on his lips again. _I want to see you…Baku. I can't wait for the day to turn to night._

"Marik!"

---

KNeko: well that is the first chapter. Yes Bakura and Malik are friends, truthfully I can't really imagine that, but in this case I can (made sense much?) I have yet to add in the Yami x Yuugi… you might never know there could be more than just vampires.

Tomodachi - Japanese for friend (for those who are wondering)


	2. Chapter 2: Prince of Vampires

KNeko: and in comes chapter 2, because I love this fic too should really do more on her older fics well yea now on with this…fic

---

Supernatural Yamis, Normal Hikaries.

Chapter 2: Prince of Vampires

Some other place a boy walked around among the shadows for he was too a vampire. He ran around with a hood over his head, he hid in an alley and took down his hood showing his spiky that looked to be tri-coloured with golden lightning looking spikes sticking up along some of the spikes on his hair, his golden bangs fell on his face as he turned to look around to see if any one had followed him.

"Good, father didn't send anyone after me. Can't I take care of myself? I can!" He said annoyed. "Maybe now I can go feed." He blinked when no one even bother to enter the alley he was in. _Cheh, go figure humans wouldn't enter a back alley unless it were some fucking drunk people, people not even worthy of having their blood sucked._

He put his hood back on and ran.

Not too far away another boy walked along the sideway, alone, he too had spiky hair that looked tri-coloured, cars zoomed past him.

"Hmm… such a beautiful day," the boy said. He blinked when he felt a strange breeze pass him. "What the?" He looked down to find red spots on the floor, blood. The boy curiously ended up following the blood spots on the floor, that ended up making a trail to a dark alley. _What harm can it do?_ Yuugi thought as he turned and found a hooded person finding himself at a dead end. "Hello?"

The person jumped as he turned around to find the boy behind him. He hissed. "Who are you?"

The boy just stared, his curiosity seemed to be taking over and blocking any sign of being afraid.

_This boy, he's… he looks similar to me… _

"You, boy, what is your name? why do you not scream when you see me?" He asked coming a bit closer. The boy could now vividly see the hooded person's blood red eyes.

The boy blinked. "My name is Yuugi Mutou, and you… you're a …vampire?"

The hooded person put down his hood and slightly smirked. "I guess it's easy to tell here when you have blood red eyes that stand out in the darkness, Yuugi? I am Yami, prince of vampires."

"Prince? Whoa. Aren't you supposed to live in a big castle place or something?"

"I ran away…"

"Why?"

"My you have a whole damn heck of questions don't you? Even for a little boy." Yami said putting one hand on top of Yuugi's head.

Yuugi glared. "I'm not a little boy! I'm 16 and in high school!" Yuugi pouted annoyed. Yami just smiled.

"You look cute like that, and don't worry I won't be calling you little boy anymore, Yuugi-chan." Yami looked around. "Maybe a 16 year old boy can show me around this place?"

Yuugi stared blankly. "But aren't vampires affected by sunlight?"

Yami gave a little laugh. "There are only some things I am immune to, unfortunately, not one of them is sunlight."

"….and so you are running around in a cloak…I'd say people can suspect you for being a vampire."

"I also carry it so no vampire can recognize me and tell on my father, Atemu" Yami said looking away annoyed.

"Oh? I can figure out a way for them not to recognize you… put the hood back on and come with me." Yuugi said grabbing Yami's arm.

Yami put his hood back on and was dragged to Yuugi's place that, conveniently, was not to far from the alley they were in.

Yami stared everywhere, not removing his hood, for he saw an old man that turned out to be Yuugi's Grandpa. He jumped when he turned. _Oh fuck! There's another person here!_

Yuugi, embarrassed, pulled Yami back. "Hi Grandpa. Oh… well… uh sorry gotta hurry" Yuugi took up Yami up the stairs and into his room. He sat on the bed. "Whoa I think if I would have stayed there for any longer he would of asked you to take off your hood," Yuugi blinked. "Oh yea sorry about just grabbing you…I should have just greeted my grandpa lightly and went up here with you."

"It's alright, but this place, you live in a game store?" Yami questioned as he looked around Yuugi's room.

Yuugi nodded. "Yea," Yuugi blinked once again and jumped up. "Anyway on to figuring out a way to have you walk around and not be recognized…and still shield you from sunlight,"

_This human seems different from the others I have run into, he doesn't run nor does he fear me and he helps me like I was some human prince and not a vampire prince. How can this be?_ Yami thought as Yuugi searched through clothing. _Aren't those his size?_

"Aren't those your size? How can I possibly fit into them, Yuugi?"

"I can wear some things bigger than me, Grandpa just doesn't really like it for me, but I keep them anyway." Yuugi said picking up a black shirt.

"Humans can wear black?"

"Yes, why do you ask? Is it that odd that humans wear black?" Yuugi asked putting the black shirt on his bed. "Is it bad to see a human in black?"

Yami scratched his head. "Not really, it's just, more of us wear black while we go out in the day, with something else under. One of us doesn't…and he's…" Yami stopped and got up. "Just nothing… let's just figure out something…"

"Hmm… 'Kay…" Yuugi continued to search. _I still wonder about this one vampire, might ask him later_. Yuugi looked up slightly and caught a glance at Yami. _A prince and… he called me Yuugi-chan_. Yuugi blushed slightly.

Yami blinked and took off the cloak he was wearing. He wore a black leather sleeveless top with noticeable blood stains even though it was clearly black, he wore gold rings around his neck and arms, he had jeans on that also had blood stains, but not as much as his shirt and the rims of his shirt were lined with a golden lining.

Yami stared, which surprised Yuugi and made him blush a little more. "you blush…"

"I-it's nothing, anyway I've figured out something without making you stupid either…" Yuugi said taking up some clothing onto his bed.

_He blushed, heh, but it was cute_. Yami thought closing his eyes and slightly smiling. He saw the clothes. "How much must you wear? Do you even have a sense of feeling?"

"I do, Yami, and I don't wear this all at once, in cold days maybe, but not now. Anyway" Yuugi pulled out clothes out. Yuugi looked at what Yami was currently wearing. "…part of this outfit requires you to not wear all that gold, it's the big thing that will get others to recognize you,"

"Heh, how very observant," Yami said sighing. "Oh well you have a point there," Yami looked at the rings around his arms.

Yuugi took Yami's arm. "This will be a perfect outfit, it isn't stupid looking or anything like that it's fit for a prince, but not so much as to tell everyone you're a prince or a vampire. I'm sure of it." Yuugi smiled.

Yami stared. _Can_ _it be possible for a human to care for someone like me?_

Few hours later Yami came out in Yuugi's new outfit, medium grey long-sleeve shirt under another sleeveless black shirt, pants a little tight, but not too much and they were light grey.

Yami stared at the outfit. "at least this is not so prince-looking,"

Yuugi came out with Yami's original clothing all neatly folded, placed them in a spot only he knew were the stuff he put in there was, closed it and looked at Yami.

"There, no one will find those clothes." Yuugi walked closer to Yami. "these clothing is good to you, ne? I tried not to make you look like an idiot."

Yami shook his head and smiled. "No… it's ok Yuugi-chan, now will you show me around?" Yami said giving a little kiss to Yuugi.

Yuugi blushed. "Ok…" Yuugi got up and slightly opened the door to hear voices. He shut the door silently gasping.

Yami blinked looking confused. "What's wrong?"

"Grandpa has customers, and they're my friends. I-I can't let them see you, unless, you come and not do anything that would get them suspicious." Yuugi fidgeted.

"Friends ne? I dunno how not noticeable me being a vampire is… I mean…" Yami said pointing to his blood red eyes.

"Can't you… change the colour? If not we'll have to sneak out… barely anyone in Domino City has red eyes like that…"

"Never tried it before, maybe I can…" Yami said closing his eyes.

_Hmm… I wonder if it'll work_, Yuugi thought staring at Yami.

Yami opened his eyes showing that his eyes were now purple, same colour as Yuugi's eyes.

"Did it work?" Yami questioned looking at Yuugi.

Yuugi nodded. "yes, they're purple."

"Why didn't I just do this before?" Yami said sighing lightly.

"You were thinking too much about your father catching you I guess…"

"True… now let's go? I don't look too noticeable do I?"

"…Do vampires have purple eyes? No, otherwise I'd be one. Anyway yea let's go." Yuugi said walking to the door opening it.

---

KNeko: So how was that? Yami and Yuugi chapter… that seems short… whoa oh well… next one will be longer and… fun unless this is long? Meh usually my first chapters are the longest. Yea… early in the morning… and I do this… is the morning really a good time to be writing more of a vampire fic? shrugs oh well I wanna XD though I am not a morning person… I am a vampire bwahaha! …Bakura fans don't worry… he's not going anywhere.. or is he? Yes people Atemu and Yami are 2 people, one is king of vampires and the other is prince how peachy. As for this person that wears different clothing than other vampires… wait for the next chapters to find out more XD…with that KNeko is…out for now grin


	3. Chapter 3: Memories of him

KNeko: … how was chapter 2? Good? Go back and read it XD yea, I'm kidding grins now on to chapter 3! …this can be interesting, not for Bakura though XP

Reminders:

Malik --- yami

Marik --- hikari

_Italics are thoughts._

Yu Gi Oh is NOT owned by me… if it was… I'd continue with the same characters in the sequel… or…something…

---

Supernatural Yamis, Normal Hikaries.

Chapter 3: Memories of **him**.

I met him for the second time, but it wasn't enough time, he had to leave to go to this school of his. One thing he said before he walked off was to meet him in the same place after school, I ended up agreeing.

Malik jumped beside me. "How come you're having good times with Marik, tomodachi? Ryou keeps running away!"

I shook my head disappointedly. "Tomodachi, you have yet to learn… don't just go to him so simply or if you do the least you can do is go and do your 'fun' if you truly like him." I said grinning a little.

"Oh yea, that could work!"

"Why won't it? Unless he begs to stop then you can try more things until he actually wants to continue with you,"

Malik laughed. "Yea, it can, well if I am right, Ryou will be following Marik, so I'll get my chance… take him to another place so no one can see me, or I'll end up causing chaos. Atemu wouldn't want that… as for **him**… he doesn't care."

"Tomodachi! Don't fucking talk about him! I hate him!"

"but isn't he you br—"

"Enough!" I couldn't bare hearing anyone mention him, him being Dorobou Bakura, he seemed so different from the rest of the vampires and he had to have some relation to me even though he was a vampire way before me, he ended up waking it up for me. How? Horribly…

(Flashback)

I wasn't too old when I first met him, I was 8 years old, he was the one that was supposed to take care of me after my parents died, because he was the only relative around when they were looking, they never seemed to notice anything odd about him that I always could. At the time he seemed to only be somewhat going into the vampire phase thing, he'd be gone most of the night after he got me to bed. I'd always wonder what he could be doing.

I met Malik a year later, he too had no change in him, but his father never seemed to care about him. When I met him he had said he ran away, because it didn't seem like anyone even acknowledged that he was even there. He ended up finding me up in my room at the time he had a lot of cuts and bruises, he told me how he was close to suicide, but when he found me alone, or so he thought, he went up to see me. I was startled at first because it seemed like my own brother didn't want just anyone enter where we lived. It was like he thought that everyone was against him, but truthfully it wasn't because of just anything, Malik and I found that out the hard way.

Before we ever came back to my place, My brother let us, for once, play with each other with some others as well.

Malik and I laid on the grass, he looked at me.

"To-tomodachi? Why is that person that takes care of you so weird?"

I blinked. I didn't know if I wanted to tell Malik anything, but I figured if anything else went on after, I'd at least have his help, he's my best friend after all.

"I don't exactly know, but this person, is my older brother… he acts weird like you said, I dunno why. Even weirder thing is, after he puts me in my bed at night he seems to be gone for the night, doing what, I dunno."

Malik looked at me with a sad face. "Oh? Your brother? Heh, at least you have someone that sees you, unlike me."

I put on hand on his shoulder. "Malik, I notice you even if I am not related. I wonder about my brother… he protects me and yet runs off at night, I swear once when I wanted to see what he was doing I saw some figure go by, it didn't seem human."

"Now I wonder, he's your brother, and he doesn't tell you anything that's going on? That isn't very brotherly." Malik stared.

"Yeeea," I blinked. "Well let's go do stuff and be back before the day ends,"

Malik nodded, we got up off the grass and played around.

It seemed like hours passed by when I stopped suddenly, Malik bumped into me.

"Hey! Why'd you stop, Tomodachi?" Malik said poking at me. I looked into the sky and found the sun close to setting, what? I thought.

"Tomodachi, how long have we been playing? Gah! We have to get back!" I said running.

"Oh yea! We were too concentrated on playing we forgot! And your brother told us to be back before the sunset! Oh jeez!" Malik realized running behind me.

It wasn't exactly perfect timing, but when we got there we didn't see my brother, I wondered if he went off early, then again why?

I looked around. "Onii-san? I'm here…I-" then a drop of blood dripped on my face, then some just dripped all over that I backed away. I, scared, called. "Oni-san?" I blinked. Malik went behind me, he was also scared.

"What's going on?" he said and then noticed the blood on me. "Is that blood!"

I wiped some off and tasted it a bit. My eyes grew wide.

"It is! But why!"

"Tomodachi, I want to go away from this place…"

"BAKURA!" a voice called. Malik and I jumped, we looked up to find my brother, his hands and face covered in blood.

"Onii-san?" I questioned backing away with Malik.

He jumped down and landed gracefully on his feet, which were bare.

"H-how can he be your brother? He..he's…" Malik started.

"Oh but I am!" my brother said grinning, his teeth turning to fangs.

I was scared. I grabbed Malik, but my brother had him and pulled him up. I ran. _I'm so sorry tomodachi!_ I thought as I ran, tears flying off into the air.

I cried in a corner of a room. "Why! Is that what you were doing? Killing? And I couldn't know until now?" tears ran down my face. "What are you gonna do to Malik?" I cried more.

"Tomodachi!" I heard a voice. Malik! I got up to find my brother above me, floating. I ran but was caught by my brother this time. I screamed.

"Oh little brother, don't you want to see the pleasures of being a vampire?" He said holding up Malik by his neck.

"Oni-san! Stop it!" I cried, holding my head, soon after I looked back up at him. "Is that it? A vampire? Why didn't you tell me!"

"Dear brother, you're too young to understand."

I covered my ears. "Shut up! Stop it! Let my friend go!" I could stand his words, but then I looked up and found him bringing Malik closer to him. "Onii-san!"

"He'll be the first to feel the pleasure!" My brother said biting into Malik's neck.

"Ahh!"

"Tomodachi!" I screamed.

My brother dropped Malik on the floor and licked his lips. I covered my eyes from what I had already seen, how could he do this? How could he not tell even his little brother stuff like this? I screamed more. My brother took my wrists.

He bent down and whispered in my ear. "You have yet to have it awaken in you…brother." He licked my neck.

"Stop it! Let me go! I don't wanna be a vampire! No! Onii-saaan!" I begged trying to break free of my brother's grasp.

"it will awaken… even if I have to help it!"

My eyes grew wide and he bit my neck. I pushed him away forcefully and fell to the floor holding my neck, I was gasping for air like he had taken the majority of it away from me. I felt pain everywhere. I looked at the blood I found on my hand, my blood, and sat up staring at it shocked.

"W-what did you do to me?" I questioned falling to the floor again. "It hurts!"

My brother only grinned. "You'll know the pleasure…and it seems like it's early to be awakened, but you would have had to deal with it, even if you end up reaching my age."

I screamed. "How could you do this to even Malik! He doesn't deserve it!"

"Oh well, I think he does, brother"

"What did you do to his family!"

"…I killed them" He said and disappeared.

I sat there shocked. _H-he killed Malik's family?_

I screamed again, but with anger as my skin grew pale, my eyes went blood red and through all my anger bat-like wings grew out from my back. I hated my brother, I hated his existence, everything about him.

I got up, my wings still out and walked over to Malik, who by now also had pale skin. More tears ran down my face. "I didn't want you to be involved in this, what choice did you have?" I bent down and lifted Malik up in sitting position. "…Tomodachi" I pushed at his face with my own. "Tell me he didn't actually kill you?"

Malik coughed. "To-tomodachi?"

"Yes! Malik!" I said, and noticed he had fangs as well now. "…Tomodachi…" I said putting him down. "I know now… it wouldn't of happened if I got home before sunset. I know why…my br-…er Dorobou Bakura is a vampire"

Malik got up on his own and rubbed his eyes. He noticed the bat-like wings and almost fell again. "AH!"

I turned to him, holding him by the shoulders. "Whoa, don't worry! Tomodachi! It's ok!"

Malik looked at me scared. "Let me go!"

"No… it's ok… I'm…your friend" I said.

"Tomodachi? What just… What did your brother do?"

Annoyed I just had to yell. "Do not fucking say that about him! He's no brother!" I bit on my finger.

"Oh… sorry," Malik said, he blinked and saw the bite mark on my neck. "He…"

"Fucking bit me… and he did to you, we're both vampires, though Dorobou Bakura… woke it up in me… and he…he…"

"What? He did more?" Malik asked curiously.

"……he killed your family all of them as I heard, I know they didn't seem to notice you, but maybe there would have been a chance to get them too, if we tried, but…"

"How could he do that? I understand what you mean by that, but how can he kill my family?"

I got up. I didn't want to answer any more questions. I ended up making my wings go away, a big hole in my shirt showed. "Let's just go…"

"But…"

"Just …let's go, Tomodachi."

After that I never called him 'onii-san' ever again nor have him even be called my brother.

(End Flashback)

I banged my fist to the floor. _Fuck him!_ I didn't care about him, ever.

"I'm sorry, Tomodachi, I forgot how much you hated him…"

"It's fine, just don't forget it again…" I said sliding down from the tree I was in. _Damn Dorobou Bakura._ I thought.

Malik looked down at me from the tree, feeling bad. "I really am sorry, Bakura."

"Yes! I know!" I said placing one hand on my face. "just don't forget 'kay?"

Malik nodded.

I smiled. "It's alright, I'm going to go and see Marik, you are coming ne? since it seems Ryou is always following him."

Malik blinked. "Oh yea, yes I am." Malik said jumping down.

It has been a long time since Dorobou Bakura woke up the vampire in me and made Malik one as well, a hundred to be exact, a vampire is immortal and I have been living in a body that looks to be seventeen, so has Malik, though his body grew to be a bit taller than me. I wonder how his family would have thought if they ever got to see him, that is, if they ever would have, they're dead now.

I looked around for Marik, also watching out for others.

Sometimes I forget I'm a vampire it seems odd for me to watch out in the day, probably how **he** was I saw him a couple of years later at the side of Yami and Atemu, like he was some assistant to them for emergencies, keh, I always gave dirty looks especially after I found out I had to go meet the King of the Vampires, Atemu. I remember how **he** told them I was his brother, I just glared and under the grinding of my teeth I told them angrily, I fucking had no brother. I didn't want to ever have to see **him** again. Yami wasn't so mad at me for talking back to his father, sometimes he'd comfort me. He said to me that even he didn't trust Dorobou Bakura so much as his father, I was glad that someone was like that, but I never knew it'd be the prince. Yami never referred Dorobou Bakura as my brother, seemed like he could tell I wanted to rip off anyone's head or limbs who even gave a hint that Dorobou Bakura was my brother. I forgot to mention, Dorobou Bakura was thirteen when he bit me and Malik. Imagine if I would have lived to 13, I would have felt odd.

Marik came out after a bell rang, that startled me. I ended up quickly running to the place Marik wanted to meet me in. As Malik thought, Ryou came behind him, but then I saw someone a bit more futher away from Marik and Ryou, the hair was so similar to…to…the prince, then after I saw another person behind him, Yami?

I decided to check it out later, now was Marik, later Yami.

Ryou pulled at Marik, "Marik! Stop! I think that vampire got to you,"

"Stop worrying! He has never bitten me ok? Now if you're going to be like that go!"

Ryou bit his lip. "I-I'll go,"

"It's ok, he won't do anything." Marik said walking to an area of the school.

Yami stopped. _Where is that Egyptian kid going?_

"Yami? Anything wrong, why did you stop?" Yuugi asked pulling at Yami's shirt.

"Uh… I thought I saw something, or it's just me seeing things."

"Hm… maybe it is you,"

"…Wh-who's that Egyptian kid there?" Yami said still looking in the same direction.

"Oh… that's Marik he was transferred here not too long ago, he seems odd since yesterday"

"Oh, let us go now, it's not that important anyway," Yami said walking ahead of Yuugi.

"Whoa, hey wait!" Yuugi said running to catch up with Yami.

_Are you around here, Bakura? What have you been doing since we last met, with him…_

(Flashback)

"Get the fuck away from me!" Bakura screamed as Dorobou Bakura was about to hold his wrist. Bakura glared at him.

"It has been at least six years since that day, don't you feel the pleasure of what you are?" Dorobou Bakura said, his face filled with glee of what he had accomplished.

"NO I FUCKING DON'T! You damn ruined Malik's life even more than what already happened in his family! Ra, I hate you!"

"Dorobou Bakura, stop whatever it is you're doing, Leave the boy alone." A voice called, turning out to be Yami.

"Since when do you interrupt family, Ouji-sama?" Dorobou Bakura said annoyingly.

"I am prince to the vampires, you shouldn't talk back to even me!" Yami said coming down from the stairs.

Bakura just stood there, wrapping his arms around himself. "Why should you deal with this?" Bakura mumbled under his breath.

"Now leave here! You have no business here even if Bakura is of any relation to you!"

Bakura twitched.

"Cheh, fine, Ouji-sama." Dorobou Bakura said walking past Yami and disappeared.

Bakura punched the wall, blood leaking out. "GAH! I fucking hate him!"

"You don't need to worry about him, he has no business with you even if he has some relation to you, which I am sorry to say that in front of you."

Bakura pulled his hand away from the wall and licked it. "it's fine, you shouldn't have to bother with saying sorry, Ouji-sama."

Yami took Bakura's hand. "it's quite alright, but I refuse to have any heads or limbs be thrown everywhere because of the mentioning of Thief Bakura being… you know."

Bakura pulled his hand away. "I'll let you say it at times, I'll just twitch."

Yami sighed. "I can tell in your eyes that you hate him so much, whether I know the details or not I won't have anyone say he's even related to you,"

Bakura cocked his head. "He fucking ruined my best friend's life and killed his family that he could have had see him for once! My 'brother' never thought to see that! You're a prince, how can you possibly understand? You were born a vampire you never HAD to have it awaken did you, Ouji-sama?"

"I may not understand your pain, but being a prince has some faults. Oh yea Bakura, stop calling me that and just call me Yami. For you, I'll make an exception."

"How can you have faults? How the fuck can a prince have faults?"

"Bakura, I can't just be with anyone, I choose to do these things for you, remember that."

Bakura's eyes widened a bit. "Y-you choose to, Ouji-sama?"

Yami stared. "Yes, I do, Bakura call me Yami, it's my name."

"Yes, Yami-sama" Bakura said, licking more of his blood off his bleeding hand.

"…no '-sama' just Yami, but around my father, add it or call me Ouji-sama. Now your hand."

"It's fine, I'm fifteen, I'm not a little child, Yami."

"I want to deal with it, it has nothing to do with how old you are, Bakura."

Bakura stared, then let Yami deal with his hand.

(End Flashback)

"Yami!" Yuugi called.

"Oh sorry Yuugi… I ran then I stopped to think for a moment and forgot, sorry." Yami said blinking.

"Oh, ok…" Yuugi said forgivingly.

I still wonder about you, Bakura.

"Bakura! Did you come?" Marik called with a worried Ryou behind him.

"Cheh, why wouldn't I?" I said leaning on a wall, looking at Marik.

"A-Anyone else with you?" Ryou asked looking around.

"I am only here for Marik, nothing else, as for anyone else, who says I'll say?"

Ryou backed away.

Malik flung in upside-down beside Ryou, "oh my little Ryou wonders about me?"

I laughed. "Nice entrance as usual, Tomodachi,"

"Eeeee!" Ryou cried.

"Not letting you go so easily, Ryou-chan." Malik said disappearing, appeared holding Ryou and licked him.

Marik stared shockingly. "Bakura!"

"…ne don't worry he won't hurt him…" I said coming close and wrapped one arm around Marik. "Now, you wanted to meet me here again, you want something? Mariku-kun?" the minute I said that and with 'Mariku-kun' I swear he melted, I did see drool too.

Marik blinked. "Er… y-yea that, it doesn't involve Ryou being here I remembered…" Marik said a sweatdrop running down his face.

"You fell for a vampire, Marik?" Ryou questioned.

"Hee, I can deal with little Ryou," Malik said happily grinning, licking Ryou more.

I had to laugh. "Yea I guess you will, but don't hurt him remember?" I half smiled.

All of a sudden Marik just jumped on me.

"Whoa!" I cried managing to stay up and hold him. "How much DO you want me, Mariku?"

"Too much!" Malik said putting his head on my chest.

"Hee, I guess now I should go and be with little Ryou, ne? Tomodachi?" Malik said amused.

I had almost forgotten he was there and blinked. "Yea… don't do anything stupid." _Don't try anything I saw **him** do_. I thought to myself.

(Flashback)

"Oi, C'mon girl!" Dorobou Bakura said attacking an innocent teen girl. These were one of the times I decided to show some things to Yami, I was showing him my old place, how unlucky that he had to be near there feeding on a girl like he does, other vampires can just feed, some could taunt for a few seconds or minutes, Dorobou Bakura… he'd take his time and then bite. Yami always felt like he'd once cause chaos among vampires and humans. Sometimes I wonder why don't they just kill him and I don't have to deal with him anymore… and spirits of Malik's family can get their revenge, or something like that.

I walked to my old place, near the entrance I found him with the girl. I stopped and glared.

He looked up to find me glaring, it never really seemed to bother him, he just did the same thing every time he saw me, if not he'd throw his victim and let me feed. Usually when he did that… I just get it back at him, I refuse to drink the blood of a person he had for who knows how long.

"Oh little brother, can't you accept something from you big brother?" He asked, licking down the neck of the victim, which disgusted me when he did it.

"Just shut the fuck up! You do this here like this place meant nothing to you. Vampires are not all like you! You're the kind of vampire I hate!" I said, still glaring.

"Oh really? What kind of vampire are you then, otouto-chan?" Dorobou Bakura questioned, smirking.

I twitched, "Shut up! I fucking have no brother!"

"Still the same I see…otouto-chan"

I stomped one foot to the ground. "That's it! I'll kill you!" I said enraged with anger, that the bat-looking wings gave out and ripped my top. "Fucking idiot vampire!" I flew in to attack him. He stopped me every time, until I left a mark on the left side of his face.

"You dare hurt you older brother!" he yelled giving me a forceful push, he threw his victim to a wall hard as well and he got up.

I cried in pain from the pain of a hard wall smacking my back. "Y-you aren't my brother, never was, never will be!"

"Oh really?" he said lifting me up like he did Malik so many years ago.

Yami had had it. "Dorobou Bakura put him down now!"

"Oh no, how could I not see that you were with my little brother?" Dorobou Bakura said teasingly.

"Ouji……samaa" I said, feeling by brother's grasp on my neck grow tighter.

"Dorobou Bakura! If you don't stop I will be forced to tell Atemu! My father could kill you if he wanted!"

Dorobou Bakura sighed lightly. "Oh fine, Ouji-sama" he said dropping me. I just took the chance and bit his arm hard. He cringed in pain. "stupid brother doesn't fucking know when to give up does he?" He shouted and started kicking at me.

"Both of you stop! Bakura, let go, Dorobou Bakura get the hell out of here now!"

I blinked and let go, Dorobou Bakura just glared at me then to Yami.

"You always ruin the fun!"

"There always has to be a limit to your way of the vampire, same as with every other vampire, for someday I might take my father's place, remember that, Dorobou Bakura!" Yami walked up to me. "Now go!"

"Keh…" Dorobou Bakura walked off taking his victim with him and disappeared.

Got off some of his blood that remained on my lips and in my own fangs, looked at it and licked off what was on my fangs. "I want to see his fucking blood splattered all over the floor and on me, for I will damn kill him!"

"Bakura, just stop, and put your wings away" Yami instructed. I did so, with no complaint.

"Why must you always play the hero? Why should this even concern you, Yami?" I said getting up and almost fell back down from the pain in my back.

"I'm the one next in line to be the king of the vampires, I need to prepare for the day when it comes, Bakura, even if it means playing the 'hero' as you say, plus I can't stand how he talks to you, it's like he still thinks you're a little boy. All I really have here for relatives are my parents, you have your brother, but, I am starting to reconsider that, for Malik seems more of a relative than Dorobou Bakura ever was."

I just stared and then looked away. "He was good, at least, before my parents died, I had good times while they were alive, yet a while after Dorobou Bakura woke up the vampire in me, that they were vampires. I never knew how they got killed… seemed like everyone avoided me after they died, I was five years old then and they died a year before. At the time, seemed like my 'brother' found this out and wondered where I was, but never found me until people decided to search for a caretaker for me, he was so nice to be before and a little while after my parents died, I never thought he'd change… and so disgustingly"

"I didn't do so much when I was a child, my father was still prince a bit after I was born, sometimes even as a infant I heard people say for my own father to be careful, because I could get it by actual force. I asked my father about this, he couldn't believe it, he just told me that the time when I'll be king will come. It still bothered me what the other vampires said."

He had a life of royalty, it only seemed like that with my parents. For some time I looked away and then I looked back at Yami. "You think my brother wants to steal your fathers place as king? It does seem silly, but it's a thought."

Yami looked at me oddly, then he shook his head. "I don't blame you for thinking that, Bakura, it seems possible, but, you know… he'd have a tough time kicking my father's butt off the throne!" Yami said jokingly.

Hmph, that can be true… but I don't want to have him succeed, I'd kill him and make Yami take the throne but he has no one to go after him does he?

"I guess I'll go now, I can't stand this place." I blinked. "you still want to come, ne, Yami?"

Yami smiled a little. "Yes, I want to come,"

(End Flashback)

---

KNeko: holy ra! Was that chapter 3? And I thought the first chapters of any fan fic or regular story were the longest. This is just so freaking long I think I forgot about actually ending it, meh I guess that is mostly on Bakura and Dorobou Bakura… and even Yami. What? Yes Dorobou Bakura and Bakura are related… meh in this anyway.

How many are thinking that Malik is SO out of character? And Bakura? Yea I think I am making Darkshipping (Yami x Bakura) a close 4th main shipping in this fic and I didn't intend to…whoa… oh well hope you enjoyed it smile Review!

Otouto – Younger brother

Dorobou – Thief


	4. Chapter 4: Encountering the Dorobou Baku

KNeko: gah! I had 5 more chapters completed to this and I fail to update 'til now though those other chapters will come… I will at least have this chapter up and maybe chapter 5

Yu Gi Oh is not owned by me… I only wish :P

_italics_ _are thoughts_

**_little_** **_bits of a flashback((if any?))…or basically referring back to something in the past (still flashback?) are like this Bold and Italic_**

---

Supernatural Yamis, Normal Hikaries.

Chapter 4: Encountering the Dorobou Bakura.

After a while of spending time with Bakura, Marik walked home. It was still rather light. He seemed to have forgotten about Ryou, Marik blinked. _Where did that other vampire take Ryou?_ He wondered and shrugged and walked home. _I bet Baku will make sure that other vampire won't hurt Ryou, I guess it's alright_.

Marik turned a corner to find his house. "I wonder if I was gone too long, at least we all have these watches…" Marik said looking down at his purple watch. "Whoa, I think that was long, I hope Isis doesn't give me heck" Marik sighed and walked to the door of his house.

He walked in to find his house empty. _Hmm maybe they were both busy? Oh well it's not like I'm a little child anymore and rely on them for everything_. Marik walked in, ran up the stairs to his room, put his back pack down and ran back down into the kitchen. Hm I wonder if Baku would want to try my cooking.

"Are you having fun there? Marik?" a voice said. Surprised Marik jumped and turned around to find Malik crouched on the open window sill.

"You had Ryou! Where is he?" Marik asked, still a bit surprised.

"I returned him to his place, which seemed so easy to find and that school has little security for the students that go there," Malik said grinning.

"Aren't you usually with Bakura?" Marik questioned.

"Aren't you usually with little Ryou?" Malik jumped down off the window sill.

"Why do you insist on calling him that?" Marik walked over to the pantry.

"He's cute, like you are too, but Tomodachi would get on my case if I did anything with you." Malik said, walking up to Marik. "So, what do you humans do these days?"

"We can cook, or I can, dunno about Yuugi, or you…" Marik said taking out cooking stuff.

"Hmm… nope, I can't no one around to each me not even family," Malik said looking down. "Not like they ever cared,"

Marik stared. "not any part of your family cared to teach you?"

Malik closed his eyes. "why should it matter to a human? I have a family of vampires now that notice me just fine!"

"I can always teach you, I never got your name it's not like it's you doing anything with me, it's me teaching you something." Marik offered. "You can help with this, I'll run you through it and maybe depending on whether or not you come again I can show you how to cook different things," Marik said slightly smiling.

Malik looked at Marik awkwardly. _Is this guy really a human? He asks me like I was human, like …Dorobou Bakura never bit me._

"**_He'll be the first to feel the pleasure!" Dorobou Bakura said biting into Malik's neck._**

"**_Ahh!"_**

A single tear ran down Malik's face. "Why do you do this? I'm a vampire."

"Why did you two decide to suddenly go to me and Ryou, and you didn't kill us like I thought all vampires did?" Marik said taking out a frying pan.

"…after that you …you…"

Marik sighed. "You didn't have a family that cared for you, I would bet that it's hard to talk about family when they did nothing with you."

_It's like he knows how I feel, but how?_ Malik said his eyes grew wide. "…you have family?"

"I have, but very little, I have a sister and adopted brother Rishid, that is all the family I really have." Marik blinked. "…what is your name? you never said it when I said I never got what it was,"

_He has little family? Dorobou Bakura can't get to them at all, he can't find out that Tomodachi loves him!_ Malik thought. Malik came to where Marik had all the cooking supplies and food. "My name is Malik, can you teach me this thing you call cooking?"

"Malik, it sounds kinda like mine, in a way," Marik looked at a clump of garlic. "Changing the thing I wanted to do, if I teach you with any recipe that involves garlic you won't stand it.."

"Hmm… yea…" Malik said noticing the garlic.

After a while, Marik came with new food to cook. "Ok, now to teach you."

Malik looked around at all the cooking supplies, he stopped at a knife. _Hmm._ He thought grabbing the knife and staring at it.

Marik noticed what Marik just did and held Malik's wrist. "you shouldn't go and play with things like this, Malik" Marik took the knife carefully out of Malik's hand.

Malik glared. "It's interesting!" he cried taking one side of the knife back.

"Malik! It's not safe to do that! Malik!" he said pulling back on the other side of the knife, the bad side to be holding onto.

Malik still pulled, and accidentally cut Marik's hands.

"Ahh!"

"**_Ahh!"_**

Malik gasped and let go, the knife dropped to the floor. Malik looked across where the knife fell and found blood dripping. He looked up and found Marik holding up his two bleeding hands. _No! I didn't!_ Malik thought frantically looking around. _Tomodachi, h-he can't know!_ Malik started to run to the same way he came, but Marik grabbed his shirt. Malik screamed.

"Malik! It's ok!"

"**_Whoa, don't worry! Tomodachi! It's ok!"_**

Malik just stared, still afraid of what he just did. "Gomen! Gomen!" he started shouting, his hands at the sides of his head closing his eyes.

Marik pulled on Malik's shirt. "it's ok, really…ow… come on… I can explain it to Bakura, don't worry, it was an accident!"

Tears ran down Malik's face and onto the floor. He looked at Marik, You'd forgive me?"

Marik nodded in pain. "Yes, now come maybe I can teach you something else." Marik walked to another part of the room. "C'mon…"

Malik hesitated, but soon followed Marik.

"You'd forgive me?" he repeated.

"Yes, it's not like you meant to, why are you so afraid?" Marik asked taking down a first aid kit down from the cupboard in the bathroom.

"I…I…was always punished if I hurt someone, that would be the only real time they'd notice me…they'd abuse me…" Malik said uneasily.

"Now I wonder, what kind of family is that if the only think that they notice about you is… a reason to hurt… not very family-like" Marik said opening up the first aid kit.

"**_Now I wonder, he's your brother, and he doesn't tell you anything that's going on? That isn't very brotherly."_**

Malik stared. _Why is he saying something like what I said to Bakura about, Dorobou Bakura? Are we similar? Am I similar to Tomodachi? Is Marik… related to me?_ Malik thought.

"Malik… hold this and follow what I say," Marik said giving Malik some bandages from the first aid kit.

Malik took them as he was told. "Yes? What now?" Malik asked staring at the bandages.

"Put them down on the bathroom sink for now…" Marik got some tissue from the first aid kit. "Wipe off the blood and then wrap the bandages,"

Malik just stared. _He trusts me with this?_ Malik thought staring at the blood all over Marik's hands. _I guess I'll have to try and ignore the smell_.

Malik took the tissue and started wiping off the blood on the cuts on Marik's hands, trying to ignore the smell of blood that would drive a vampire like him mad if he didn't drink it. "Wh-What now? Wrapping? Show me…" Malik held the bandages confused until Marik guided him with one hand, he soon got the hang of it and did the same to the other hand.

When he finished he all off a sudden ran out into another room and gasped for air. Marik came in, hands bandaged and placed one hand on Malik's shoulders.

"I won't count on getting hurt often, it would have driven you mad, right?"

Malik, still gasping turned his head to look at Marik.

"…H-How c-could you trust me like that? I'm a vampire and we drink blood! Oh Ra! I feel like I had to stop being a vampire for… hours but it wasn't that long… gah!" Malik held his head.

"I'm sorry, maybe you should go I don't want to make you suffer and plus…" Marik said looking through a window. "It's sunset… and Bakura wanted to come… meeting in the front of my house, so…"

Malik stared at Marik. "I-I…don't want him to know, but you said you'd explain… I know you would, I dunno…"

"Go…I'll explain, and I'll tell him not to put pressure on you or anything, you never meant for it to happen, Malik." Malik turned around. "Maybe I can still teach you, but it'd have to involve me using the sharp things, I am always careful and it won't be out in the open,"

Malik blinked, then nodded. "Maybe you can…" he started for the window. "…I don't want to get punished again" with that Malik jumped through the open window and disappeared.

Marik smiled. "You won't be…not anymore."

Malik ran, watching out for humans. _He forgave me!_ Malik thought happily as he ran, passing by a hooded figure. _Huh!_

"SO how is the life of a vampire for you, Malik." The figure said, turning to Malik.

Malik's eyes grew wide. _No! it isn't him!_ Malik backed away.

The figure grinned, showing a fang, that was recognizable by Malik.

Malik gasped. _It's can't be you! _Malik thought turning to run, but the figure suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Are you not glad to see me, Malik?" the figure said putting his hood down to reveal that it was Dorobou Bakura.

"No… keep away from me!" Malik cried and started running in the other direction.

"Oh this will be fun!" Dorobou Bakura said grinning.

How did he get here that fast? Did he hear anything I said to Marik? No! No!

"TOMODACHI!"

(Baku's POV)

I was waiting for Marik to show; when he did I heard something.

"What's wrong?" Marik questioned, I noticed his hands were bandaged.

"M-Marik… what happened to your hands?" I asked, holding one of Marik's hands.

"That…well, Malik came to see me earlier… he didn't do anything with me! Don't get the wrong idea, but I wanted to teach him how to cook and I left a knife out in the open, I told him not to play with it so I took it but from the sharp part and…I got cut. It wasn't his fault!"

I let go of his hand. "I understand,"

Marik sighed in relief.

"TOMODACHI!"

I turned as soon as I heard that. "Malik… Tomodachi!"

"What? What is it?"

"Stay, I'll be back later…"

"But…"

"Stay!" I shouted and jumped up.

I leaped from house to house, searching and worried. _Malik?_ _Where are you? What—_I thought then got a familiar feeling. _Dorobou_ _Bakura!_

Malik fell backwards to a wall as Dorobou Bakura began to walk closer.

"I should just have fun here tormenting you about your past, hated boy!"

"Stop! Go away!" Malik screamed trying to slide away from Dorobou Bakura.

"Are you expecting you little tomodachi to come? How pathetic of you!" Dorobou Bakura said disappointedly. "You don't have a human who cares for you! Bakura is a vampire! I just gave you a gift, only vampires could like you! NO ONE fucking cares for you but what I made you into!"

"DOROBOU BAKURA!" I said angrily. "Get the fuck away from him! You damn cursed him! I am the naturally born vampire! You are just fucking disgusting!"

Dorobou Bakura turned his head. "So you did come for the unnaturally born vampire… how noble, otouto-chan."

I clinched my teeth and my fist. "Shut up! Leave him alone! You have done enough! I've had it with you and your tormenting Malik!"

Dorobou Bakura disappeared, reappeared holding my neck. "I'm not done living the pleasure of a vampire, I have yet to torment more useless mortals, even if that mortal is immortal now" Dorobou Bakura licked his lips. I pushed his arm away.

"You think I'll fucking let you!"

Dorobou Bakura laughed. "Oh this is just SO fun! My own otouto trying to stop me? That's great…if he can!"

I glared at him. "Damn right I will!" I charged at him, my claws out and attacked him, as usual he ended up dodging them easily, surprisingly to him I lifted my leg to kick him, his head flung back blood flying from his mouth, which I wanted to see for a while.

Malik sat in the same place, watching, and scared at the same time.

While Dorobou Bakura was down I grabbed his neck. "How does it feel to have hands around YOUR damn neck, like you hand yours around Malik's neck and even mine!" I lifted him up and threw him to another wall. "I'll kill you!"

Dorobou Bakura lifted his head up a bit and laughed.

"Stop fucking laughing!" I shouted, strangling him.

He lifted up his head a bit more and grinned. "You don't have the 'tools' to do so, otouto!"

I hated when he was right, I had nothing to kill a vampire, even if I did I bet he'd turn it against me. I started to squeeze his neck, he ended up extending his claws and stabbed them in my stomach.

I coughed out blood, letting go of his neck and cried out in pain.

"My, you have improved a little since the last time you even had the courage to even attack me, and in front of our young Yami-ouji-sama!" he said pushing me back with his foot.

"…and you think Atemu hasn't seen any such things when he was a prince?"

"Keh, he's an old vampire. He decides to reign among the vampires, even if he started to be the king at about the same age as Yami!"

"Shut up!" I cried covering my ears.

"Oh what's this? The little prince is that much of a friend to you? Even his father's start at being the king affects you?" Dorobou Bakura said snickering.

"Tomodachi!" Malik cried.

"Malik!" a voice called, it was Marik. "What happened?"

Malik was shocked to find that Marik found his way to this place. "Marik! You shouldn't be here! Didn't Bakura tell you to stay?"

"How did you…"

"I figured that, he would say that… go!"

Dorobou Bakura's one pointed ear flicked at the last thing that Marik said and turned to find Marik.

Bakura's eyes grew wide. _Marik! I told you to stay!_

I ran to try and stop Dorobou Bakura, he grabbed my face and pushed onto it.

"Do you have feeling for this human as well, otouto-chan?" Dorobou Bakura questioned, his other hand reaching for the now somewhat frightened Marik.

I didn't want to answer him, I didn't want to tell him that I loved Marik. I stood there, his hand at my face, he pushed me down, my face hit the ground.

_Bakura!_ Marik thought.

Dorobou had noticed the look on Marik's face and lifted Marik up by his hair.

"Ah! S-stop!" Marik cried.

"Oh doesn't this seem familiar?" Dorobou Bakura started, then looked at Malik. "Malik?"

"Shut up! Not even that human deserves what you did to me!"

I laid on the ground, face down, I suddenly placed on arm to my right and left and lifted myself up, spitting out a little blood. Damn you Dorobou Bakura! I stood up, glaring at him, angry.

"DOROBOU BAKURA!" I yelled, wings ripped through my shirt from anger. No one will hurt the guy I loved, nor a friend, no one!

"Keh… the wings, again? Seems like you inherited something from our parents that I didn't ne?"

"Now it makes me wonder if it wasn't YOU who killed them, not wanting another to bother you or maybe because you knew they were vampires also knowing you'd be one soon…" I said, though I was only thinking that, since it seemed like he would.

He laughed loudly. "Now, why would I go and do a thing like that, otouto-chan? They raised me longer than you, you came AFTER me!"

I spat out a little more blood. "Shut up, a short while after I was born OUR parents died! I was four and spend for years with people avoiding me until SOMEONE decided to search for someone to care for me… and it was you" I extended my claws. "And you fucking didn't let me do much with others! Only a year later when Malik came, you let me, telling me to come back before sunset… I didn't know why then, but a while after you woke up the vampire in me and made Malik a vampire, I knew."

Marik placed both hands to Dorobou Bakura's wrist to try and get him to let go. "Ahh! Let me go!"

Dorobou Bakura pulled on Marik's hair, making Marik seem like he was a rag doll moving around, it enraged me even more.

I flew at him and kicked him. "STOP IT! Let him go… 'Onii-san'" I said teasing in a way.

Marik gasped. _H-he's your brother?_

I grabbed Dorobou Bakura's hand grabbing Marik's hair.

He grinned. "you finally call me 'Onii-san'? and teasing me too? How rude of you to do that." He said kicking my stomach. I cried out in pain. "You think those wings make you any different?"

I got up weakly. "…I…I won't let you do anything to a human I care for again! I would have awakened at thirteen, even if Malik was human."

"SO you'd rather have him die? Mortals die."

I stared. Would I have wanted that to happen? I would have given him a choice to be a vampire, not force it.

"B-Baku…" Marik said in a fainted voice.

"Hmm this human seems to call you 'Baku' I think he likes you!" Dorobou Bakura said, pulling on Marik's hair, grinning. "Beg human!"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed reaching for his wrist again and squeezed as hard as I could, blood came out as I did. "I love him, but YOU fucking will never do anything to him!" all the force made Dorobou Bakura let go of Marik's hair he dropped to the ground. I quickly picked him up and ran. "Malik! Let's go now!"

With no complaint Malik got up and ran with me. Marik was unconscious

I ended up taking him to, not his place, but my new little place away from where I had to be taken care of by **him**. I put him down.

"…Stupid, I told you not to come,"

Marik opened his eyes a little. "…Go-Gomen…Baku-kun."

I stared and looked up at Malik.

"How come I have a feeling he might be related to you, Tomodachi, you were naturally born human."

"How can we know for sure?"

"I don't think that much of your thing called DNA is changed, you still have something that could tell, I wonder if Yami can do anything, he seems to be one of the only vampires to even do anything like that and he's the prince." I said stroking some of Marik's hair while he fell asleep, holding my hand. I smiled. "Let's see about doing that. For now I am glad there was none of Marik's blood spilled, as for us…me."

Malik nodded. "I'm glad his blood wasn't spilled, but now Dorobou Bakura knows that you love him,"

"He'll have to go through me to touch Marik, I won't let him, even if it means I must make Marik into a vampire as well, it will not be like he did to you, he becomes a vampire it won't be though his disgusting fangs!"

"I agree to that, if you aren't able to, I'd do it for you, better me or you than for him to do it."

"Agreed to that, and protect Ryou as well, Tomodachi."

"Oh! I forgot about him! Gah!" Malik realized hitting his head, I held his wrist.

"…It's ok, just get to him, now… I'll be with Marik"

"Yes…you always forgive me, so does Marik, if he is a part of my family, he'll be the only one who noticed and didn't punish me."

"I'll be glad that there's at least someone in your family that cares, even if that one is the one I love, Tomodachi."

Malik smiled. "I'll go to Ryou now, I'll see you later, Tomodachi" with that Malik flew off.

I looked at the sleeping Marik, holding my hand. _Even if you aren't related, it's good to have someone care_. I thought giving a kiss to Marik, lifted him up and placed him in my bed. I looked to the horizon. _It's going to be sunrise; I think I'll sleep this time._ I walked to the side of the bed, where there was a coffin. It's funny I wanted to keep a bed to remember some of my human times in my mind, had I'd known that the vampire in me was going to be awakened early, I would have done something.

---

KNeko: ok… I think THAT was the second longest chapter, or was it? I dunno I think chapter 2 was the shortest, but yea another chapter done hope you enjoyed. I think the third category for this is drama I guess.. and even angst but yea… REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5: Finding Yami, Memories

KNeko: …and it's on! ….number 5! I love that number hee ok… title to this chapter wtf? I put it and it's like I was thinking of 'Finding Nemo' which seriously I didn't, I just typed it because… that's what they're doing ne? Meh…going on

(only typing this 'reminders' part just if someone forgets)

Malik is the yami  
Marik is the hikari

_Italics are thoughts and…if any_ **_Bold and Italic are little mini flashbacks (like what Malik has been getting)_**

((took me a while for this Xx))

---

Supernatural Yamis, Normal Hikaries.

Chapter 5: Finding Yami. Memories.

Malik ran as fast as he could to Ryou's place, until he noticed that is was sunrise. "No! Where is his place!" he said getting into a dark alley and dressed up for sun protection.

Malik walked around, wondering… _Where was his place? How could I forget?_ Malik thought as he passed a few people cautiously. _Where!_ Malik banged his head on a wall. Malik blinked. _Wait it was an apartment!_ He ran off to the first apartment spot he thought of, surprisingly, it was the right one on the first try; he looked at the names on each apartment room. _So they have names written on then do they?_ Malik thought grinning, as he read them all finding 'Ryou Bakura' on one, _I've found you little one._

Ryou stood in his apartment hallway and suddenly looked at his door. _He left me here… and never hurt me, is he back?_ Ryou thought, walking a bit closer to the door. _N-no, it can't be, vampires can't go in the sunlight._ Ryou stared at the door; he had just woken up a few minutes ago, still in his pajamas he reached for the door. Malik suddenly appeared in front of him.

"I knew I'd find you're place again, not to hurt you, but to be with you, Ryou-chan." Malik said putting down his hood.

"N-n-no!" Ryou screamed, falling on the floor.

"Nooooo, you will not do anything, I am not going to hurt you! Someone like you doesn't deserve it!" Malik said slowly walking closer to Ryou.

"Y-you wouldn't? W-why?" Ryou put his hand on the wall and lifted himself up. "Aren't all vampires against humans?"

"You think I wouldn't have brought you back or even let you live this long if I was like that?" Malik said crossing his arms, then took his cape off.

"Oh… so I was worrying for nothing?" Ryou asked looking down at Malik's feet.

"Yes… why are you looking at my feet? It's not like my eyes are going to do anything"

"…seems like they did something to Marik when your friend touched him and looked into his eyes," Ryou said looking away, Malik held Ryou's face. Ryou looked up at Malik innocently.

"That wasn't his eyes," Malik said kissing Ryou on his lips. Ryou wanted to resist, but somehow he didn't feel like doing it.

Ryou continued kissing, forgetting that he was kissing a vampire that had just entered his house. Ryou held Malik's hand. "It wasn't… are you alone?"

Malik kissed Ryou again lightly. "I am the only one here, no one else, and your friend is alright, somewhat, but he's fine."

"…you said you loved me didn't you…"

"Yes, I did… Ryou-chan."

"M-Marik is the only friends I have, will you be my friend and lover?" Ryou said placing both hands around Malik's face. Is that other vampire your only friend?"

Malik backed away slightly, after he heard Ryou ask the question.

"I-I… you only had Marik?"

"Y-yes… seems likes I was forced to move from my family's place since they thought something was terribly wrong with me, I never really knew what," Ryou said playing around with the bottom of his pajama shirt.

Is _there someone like me? Even this pale boy, was he born pale? Or… _Malik thought. "Why are you so pale?"

Ryou blinked. "I don't really go out much, 'cept when Marik wants me to, but he doesn't force me."

_What kind of person would? Not like I had a choice._ Malik nuzzled Ryou.

"So you live alone here?" Malik asked, running his hands though Ryou's white hair.

"Yes, but it's not like I can't live on my own, I'm 16 and my birthday is next week" Ryou said nervously.

"Hmm… so it is?" Malik paused. "Stop being so nervous I'm not going to hurt you!"

"Y-yea, sorry,"

"Maybe you'd like to come with me and Bakura, my friend, and your friend, Marik, not exactly a big vampire thing, and if you don't want to come it's fine too." Malik turned away.

"Do you have a feeling about Marik? Just guessing, maybe that's the reason why I seemed odd,"

"Hm… seems like you have a bit of a mind reading ability somehow I think there's more to it or how can they just force you to move when it was just that?" Malik said as he felt Ryou's hair.

"I think it's odd when it happens at school, it's like I can control myself and yet I can't, you'd love me even if--" Malik placed his middle and pointer finger on Ryou's mouth.

"…Doesn't matter, just because of this I won't stop, it would be a pointless reason to end even the start of our relationship on something as simple as mind reading. Now, you have a place for me to sleep? Not like I really plan on following you this time during the day"

Ryou blinked and shook his head. "Y-yea! Uh… my bed! I have it out of the way of the sun anyway so you don't really need to worry."

Malik smiled and placed his hand on Ryou's head. "not much of a sunlight person yourself?"

"I find it annoying, when it wakes me up in the morning, but this time I woke up early, I heard something and it turned out to be you," Ryou said, scratching his head. "So yea… you can go there, I can always change the bed sheets sometime…" Ryou came close to Malik, his head on his chest. "If I'd known you weren't a bad vampire I wouldn't have screamed, I'm afraid of bad ones." Ryou buried his head into Malik's chest. "Now you have to sleep and I have to get to school, you were a kind of good alarm," Ryou giggled lightly.

Malik put both hands on Ryou's shoulders, then onto both sides of Ryou's face.

"I'll be waiting for you, Ryou-chan." He said giving one last kiss to Ryou and walked passed him, managing to find the bed easily.

_Hmm._ Ryou thought happily. _He's not a bad vampire, I think I'll like him._

Ryou walked into his room quietly to get some clothing.

"You know that I know you're here, even at your quietest I can hear you, oh well not like you meant to." Malik said in Ryou's bed opening one eye slightly. Ryou jumped and put one hand to his chest.

"I-I'm sorry, I won't be long anyway," Ryou said blushing, and then took out sets of clothing to wear.

"Oh it's ok, not like the day is short… why did you take out two sets of clothing?"

"One is my school uniform and the other I plan on wearing after school, yea I guess day isn't so short, but you need rest. D-don't take it like I am trying to be a mom or anything," Ryou said waving his hands nervously.

"I don't take it as such," Malik said reassuringly. "See you later, and… don't trust just anyone." Malik slightly sat up and pointed to where his cape was. "put something on my cape to help you tell it's me, you forget, it'll be hard… there's one vampire that can easily go out in the day for amusement on humans, Marik found it out the hard way, don't do the same."

Ryou stood up straight. "There is? Y-yes, I won't forget, whatever happened to Marik you don't want to happen to me." A tear ran down Ryou's cheek. "I won't be afraid of you anymore… 'Iku-kun.

Ryou walked to the window, closed it and closed the curtains. _I don't want any bad vampires finding you, especially that vampire you mentioned, he finds amusement even during the day? That vampire isn't normal to find amusement even in the daytime. _Ryou walked out the door and shut it behind him. _Now to put something on his cape so I can recognize him, but first have to go take a quick shower_. Ryou ran with one set of clothing in his arms to the bathroom.

At Yuugi's place, Yami stood above Yuugi's bed, where Yuugi lay asleep. Shouldn't he be awake? Yami thought poking at Yuugi's nose. Hmm he's cute when he's asleep. Yami smiled. "Yuugi, wake up!"

Yuugi tossed to one side mumbling. Yami glared, and pushed against Yuugi.

"C'mon! You humans can't possibly sleep in the day! Jeez!"

Yuugi turned his head and slightly opened one eye.

"Yami? W-What time is it?"

"I dunno, all I know is that, sun is up and you're in bed. You're lucky your bed isn't directly in the sunlight's path."

"Wha? Sun is up already?" Yuugi sat up and looked at his digital clock. "Whoa! I should get up now!"

"Go figure, humans are not nocturnal." Yami said playing around with his golden bangs. "I should go see my father now anyway,"

"Leaving? I was getting to the good parts of the place."

"Yea, but I can't leave him all worried, I am prince you know… yet I have to keep an eye on a certain vampire."

"I was wondering about that vampire you mentioned, what was so bad about him? It's not like I'm going to go around telling people… not like I'd want to anyway."

Yami sat on the bed near Yuugi. "If you must know, this vampire… is the only one that finds actual amusement during the day, he can sleep if he wanted, but he chooses not to, only sometimes he does. He refuses to wear what other vampires wear, he wears crimson clothes because he loves the sight of blood more than any vampire I have seen, it's like it's a pleasure for him… and…" Yami stopped.

"And? There's more? A vampire like that I'd wanna stay away from,"

"Yes, you're smart to say that. This vampire is a relative to a friend of mine, but that friend isn't like him, if you ever meet up with him, he usually wears some black and some other darkish colours. Oh and don't say that that bad vampire I told you about, is his brother,"

"How can such a bad vampire be related to one that is a friend to you?"

"…You may never know, but you meet up with the bad vampire's brother, don't even think or say that that vampire is his brother, he hates him and those who say or even think about saying that those two are related, usually he…" Yami said making a cut action to his neck. "hurts and/or kills them, that is how much he hates him." Yami held Yuugi's face in his hand. "Probably it was good for me to mention this before I left, the bad vampire would torture, and eventually kill you. I won't allow that."

Yuugi blushed.

"Wh-what's the name of both vampires? To know both is good, but also a little description as well. I don't want to end up thinking I see one I want to see, but then turns out it's the bad one." Yuugi said laying his head on Yami's hand.

"Lots of questions, yet they are worth asking to avoid death. The bad one is named Dorobou Bakura, the other Bakura, both have white hair, Dorobou Bakura has shorter hair, remember that."

"Yes, I know I will remember."

"You forget, I won't forgive even myself. Remember also, Bakura is the one you shouldn't say that Dorobou Bakura is is brother, or that'll lead to death or injury."

"I won't forget, I'll even write it down and hide it from my grandpa,"

Yami nodded, bent down and gave Yuugi a kiss.

Yuugi blushed once more, as Yami left.

_Believe me, Yami, I won't forget…ever._

Later that day, all but Marik came to school. Yuugi looked around.

"Wonder where Marik is,"

Ryou ran up to Yuugi. Ryou blinked.

"Yuugi, have you seen Marik? I didn't see him." Ryou said looking scared. _I have a feeling I know who he's with, but as for where I dunno._ Ryou thought, playing with the bottom of his school uniform nervously.

Yuugi shook his head. "I don't know, Ryou. You seem to be hanging around him a lot since he got here."

"He's a friend ok? Uh…my only one and I only know your name by the teacher taking attendence."

"So you have only one friend?"

Ryou looked down. "Y-yes,"

Yuugi lifted Ryou's head up to see his own face. "Stop doing that, I've noticed you have done that even in class,"

"Yea…" Ryou said staring at Yuugi, blushing. "You…You love someone?" Ryou said and then covered his mouth.

Yuugi blinked. "Why did you suddenly ask that and why did you cover your mouth, it's not that bad of a question."

"I-it's just that, um, if I tell you you won't run off on me will you?"

"What is there to run away from? You don't look dangerous to me, Ryou."

"Well, uh, I have mind reading abilities and sometimes I do it unintentionally." Ryou said making circles in the air with his finger.

"That's it? I see nothing wrong, and why run away from that? I think it's cool, but when it's unintentional…"

"Sure just run! Marik only cares so does Malik!"

"Malik?"

Ryou covered his mouth once again. _Oh damn, why did I just say his name?_

"N-Nothing… Just nothing!" Ryou said holding his head.

"It's ok, maybe there are more people that understand, I'm still not running off, and to answer that question, yes, but don't go around spreading rumours or anything."

"You love someone? A guy? Ah! There that goes again!"

"And I have a feeling this Malik cares enough to like you? I have no mind reading abilities, that's just a guess." Yuugi said crossing his arms.

_Oh jeez that boy is cute!_ Ryou thought, then the bell rang.

"Oh, well there goes the bell, we better get to class, Ryou."

"Y-yea…" Ryou said staring at Yuugi.

"Yea, well see ya in class!" Yuugi said running off to the school entrance.

Ryou slapped himself to reality. _Holy jeez, what the heck was I doing? I like two guys? Oh hell._

Marik moved to one side of the bed he was in, too far to the edge and fell over.

"Gah!" He cried making a loud thud on the floor. "Owww." He got up and rubbed his head. _Where am I?_ Marik looked at the bed he fell from to find a coffin. Baku? He climbed on the bed and stared at the coffin. _It has to be him, the only other person he'd trust with even me is his friend, Malik._

Marik jumped off the bed.

"I shouldn't wander, not after making a mistake and metting up with him.

"**_Malik!" a voice called, it was Marik. "What happened?"_**

**_Malik was shocked to find that Marik found his way to this place. "Marik! You shouldn't be here! Didn't Bakura tell you to stay?"_**

"**_How did you…" _**

"**_I figured that, he would say that… go!"_**

Marik sat on the bed.

"What can I do until Baku wakes up? I can't go to school, but Ryou, Ryou always follwed me, because his ability scared him, who will deal with that when I am here. That vampire can't get to him." Marik looked at a closed curtain over a window. "I shouldn't expose this to that vampire," Marik rubbed his head again. "Ow, vampires pull hair hard even if it's a little light." Marik looked around. He walked to the door and opened it. _This is his place? I shouldn't do anymore._ Marik turned around to bump into someone on the way back in.

"How long did you think I'd sleep, Mariku?"

"B-Baku!" Marik said, surprised. "but, it's still day."

"Keh, I had enough sleep for now. I'm worried for you even after that incident," I said crossing his arms.

Marik face looked sad, he ran into my arms almost crying. "I'm sorry, I should have listened to you, now he knows about…" I hushed the Egyptian.

"It's ok, that's the least of our worries right now." I held Marik's wrist. "That thing or anything like it will never happen again, now come," I said letting go of Marik's wrist and walked past Marik.

Marik blushed as he followed me. "Where are you taking me, Baku?"

I stopped and Marik bumped me. I closed my eyes. "I'm going to show you something, from both me and Malik's memories…"

"F-family? Why would you trust a human like me with that?" I turned and kissed him, then let go.

"You're the one human that seems to care for Malik, like you were related to him, and it doesn't seem like you'd do anything to either me or Malik."

Marik blushed. "L-like I-I was related to him? How can that be? You could both be over a thousand years old and I am only 16!"

"I am over a hundred actually, but it doesn't mean anyone in Malik's family didn't survive what Dorobou Bakura did, it can be possible to survive, Mariku-chan." The minute I said, that Marik just stared.

"B-But, over a hundred years old, how could any of them live that long? Humans can't live that long." Marik said slightly looking away. I grinned and bent down and gave Marik a little lick on his cheek.

"…there's such a thing as someone surviving even enough to reproduce, making it possible for someone like you to be related, but I just can't assume until I get Yami to see that for sure." I got back up. "Now come," I said walking.

Malik touched his cheek. _Baku, I want you to…_ Marik though as he noticed that I was walking further. "Na! Wait!" he ran close behind me.

Soon after I walked to a door that was heavily secured just in case that Dorobou Bakura found it, It was filled it some vampire killing things, which I had a way to get rid of them for this moment without killing myself in the process.

I had removed all that was needed for me to enter and placed it in a place where no one could get to it, not even Dorobou Bakura, and pushed open the door. In the room it looked blood stained and yet wealthy with some pictured and such on the walls. There was one that Marik noticed.

"W-who are those people, Baku?" Marik asked looking up at a picture of two boys and two adults. I gave a little sigh.

"That is my family, or what used to be." I said touching the frame of the picture. Marik gasped.

"I-I'm sorry…"

"Not like it was your fault… and yet if you are related to Malik in any way you'll be his only living relative." I said kissing Marik making him blush.

"Y-Yea that's true, but this Yami…"

"You heard me talk?" I said blinking.

"Only a little… who is he?"

"He is the prince of the vampires, and a friend. He seems to be the only vampire that can do things with DNA, and I plan on finding out of you are related to Malik, Marik."

"Yea, what would you do if I was? I mean you love me and if I am related to your friend…" I shushed him with a kiss.

"It's ok, it's not going to end whether or not you are related to him," I said letting go of the kiss and ran my fingers through Marik's hair.

"I-I feel sorry for the both of you, and I don't want to make another mistake again if it means that I have to bump into that guy… who is y-your brother, but I really don't wanna refer to him that way if …if…"

I slightly twitched and held Marik in my arms. "You won't bump into him again, Mariku, I won't allow it or for him to even get to you"

"Y-you twitched, I know I shouldn't say that anymore and say what you say… the look I saw in your eyes… it's…"

"It's fine, say what I call him or whatever, though I wouldn't dream of killing you or injuring you JUST because you called HIM my brother," I said twitching again. "Bad childhood… anyway soon we should go look for Yami and find out for sure if you are related."

Marik nodded as he looked around the room. "Where are there things from Malik's memories?"

I walked to the darkest part of the room. "We only found a a few things from Malik's childhood… Malik doesn't really want these to be in even dim light, he just can't bare to really look at them since he had no family to care for him and he got abused when they did notice him…" I said taking out a blood-stained picture and a few other things also blood-stained. Marik walked closer to see.

"E-Egyptian… and they are all blood-stained?" Marik said holding the picture in one hand.

I put my hand to my face when I heard Marik. "Yes, and …" I started as I clinched my hand to a fist and banged the wall.

"…what? Blood-stained…. Baku?"

"Dorobou Bakura killed them all!" I shouted angrily. "And if you are related to Malik I intend to keep you alive and he can't know that you're related, if he does he could kill you … or even do the same to you as he did to Malik…"

Marik jumped when I shouted, but eyes grew wide. "Your bro…er… Dorobou Bakura killed his family… what did he do to Malik?"

"For one… Malik was human, my parents were vampires and I never knew that I was about four years old when they died, and spent four years after that alone with no one really caring since my parents were not normal and my brother wasn't found until they decided to look for a caretaker for me I was seven when they did and… it was him and he did happily take me, but during the time at night he would get me in bed and go. I met Malik a year later, he was close to committing suicide he was badly injured and he had a knife when I found him when I was playing outside once. Dorobou Bakura barely ever let me play with anyone, but one day when he did he told me to come back at sunset. Oh sure I had my fun with my best friend it seemed like everything was fine… I talked to Malik he talked to me I got him out of suicide since, I was his friend and cared for him we played more and it was a mistake not to pay attention to where the sun was…" I put one hand to my neck where there used to be a bite mark. "we were having too much fun that I noticed that the sun was already setting when I gasped and ran back, Malik followed… I got back and the place was so silent, until something droped on my face, it was blood and I looked up to find his hands and mouth covered in blood… I just ended up backing away, he held Malik up by his neck and told me he'd be the first to feel the pleasure of being a vampire and he…he… bit him and then dropped him. After he told me how we were naturally born vampires and told me I'd be too young to understand… unless he woke it up for me…"

Marik stood there with the picture still in his hand and he looked down. "SO Malik was human and your 'brother' made him a vampire against his will, that's so awful, but he still had you as a friend,"

"Yes, but there was one part of my awakening that seemed different… I was bitten by my own brother to wake it up but I was eight and when he did bite me it felt so odd I saw my own blood… and it had felt like most of the air was taken out of me, I gasped for air for a moment as he told me that I would have had to deal with being a vampire… even if I had to reach his age…"

"Dare I ask what that age was?"

"Thirteen, like I said I was eight, but that wasn't all I grew angry at him for what he did to Malik… usually when I do or just be angry like that something would happen that I got a little more control over, but…"

"But, what is it, not like I would freak out; I didn't when I first met you… Baku," Marik said blushing slightly. I sighed.

"Um… fine…" I said taking off my jacket and then my shirt. "This is what seemed different…" Then I made my bat-like wings to come out. Marik just stood there.

"Wings? I heard of vampire tales where they turn into bats when they wanted, but to actually have wings like a bat on you… that was different?"

"Yes, seems like it was something he didn't get from my parents, or what he said anyway I didn't know my parents long enough to know they were vampires, seemed like they were waiting for the time when it had awakened in me and never knew what Dorobou Bakura would have done after…" I stared at my wings. " I guess you know something now…" I said folding them back and prepared to put them away but Marik held me and my wings.

"Wait, don't put them away! Baku-kun!" Marik hugged me tighter. "I truthfully liked vampires; just not every one that I saw was very… interesting…" Marik whispered in my ear.

"M-Marik…" I said as I moved my hand behind his head and ran it down his hair.

"I like them, I want you to take me out with them obviously at night, but I wanna see them now Baku-kun!"

"It's alright, I will take you but with caution, okay?" I said nuzzling him. "But now we go out and try to find Yami, I know one place, but it can be risky with you since there are a lot of vampires there, it would be better to fly and flying is better at night so that is on hold, but for now… show me stuff in your place? Unless there is family there that would make you uneasy with someone like me around?"

"Hm… Isis and Rishid both work, but you can always try to look like a casual human… you know how that is like ne?"

"I have lived seven years of my childhood as a human… so I think I have an idea," I said walking to another room and Marik followed.

"Ne? Another room…"

I nodded. "I did keep a place to put clothing even though all the ones in here I stole and fits me perfectly, I don't see you telling on me do you, Mariku?"

Marik shook his head. "Never, even though stealing is bad but I can't imagine me telling or even trying to explain that it was a vampire, and I love you too much to do so, Baku."

I kissed him and then I went to choose something to wear. I came out a while after with my wings put away. I wore a purple striped short-sleeved shirt over top of a dark blue long-sleeved shirt and regular blue jeans. Marik just stood there just staring.

'"So this is ok, right, Marik?" I stared at him, he was into the look too much I saw drool again. "Oi, Mariku!" I said snapping my fingers in front of his face, which finally got him back to reality.

"S-Sorry Baku, yea it's nice…" Marik said embarrassed. I want to touch you and you look so damn sexy even in clothes like that. "And obviously you had to put the wings away or you's rip most of the shirt, ne?"

I nodded. "And also, I never saw a human with wings, not unless they were fake and not directly coming out of their back… so ok clothes good…" I said walking past Marik but he held my wrist and pulled me. "Eh? What's wrong now?"

Marik blushed. "Um, not every human has red eyes unless it was contacts and on Halloween."

"Oh yea, how can I forget? I got dressed a few times for that day and was accompanied by…. him," I said and growled at the thought of mentioning Dorobou Bakura again. I looked at Marik. "I uses changing eye colour is an idea ne? I think I can do that," I said and tried to remember my natural eye colour before it changed. "Oh yea I remember my eye colour before they changed!" I closed my eyes and opened them and they were my natural eye colour, a purplish redish colour. Marik drooled again as he started at my eyes.

"Pretty eyes," Marik said his eyes sparkling.

"Ok, they changed but for staying hidden from humans, now show me around now, Mariku?" I said looking at Marik who was still admiring my eyes. I sighed. "If you stop it I will give you what you want later before flying off to find Yami, ok?"

Marik blinked and smiled. "Ok!" he said glomping me.

---

KNeko: sooo long! Sorry! At least for those who care blink well another chapter… yea


	6. Chapter 6: Relationships

KNeko: and now another one….. might as well update it all to the current… which is completed chapters up to chapter 8

---

Supernatural Yamis, Normal Hikaries.

Chapter 6: Relationships

"Oi, come on I know you like this ou-sama!" Dorobou Bakura said over top of Atemu, King of Vampires. "Come ON!"

"Ok, Dorobou! You had me for the longest time and no one knows you love me!" Atemu said looking up at Dorobou Bakura, who grinned happily.

"Well then, no one HAS to know now do they ou-sama?" Dorobou Bakura placed his hand on Atemu's bare stomach.

"Gah! Your hands are cold, and usually after the feeding you do they're usually warm,"

"Who said I fed just now?"

"Dorobou Bakura!" a voice yelled in, turning out to be Yami.

"Just great! Ouji came in to ruin my fun again ne?" Dorobou Bakura said sighing.

"You're just lucky I didn't tell any other vampires about this!" Yami crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yami, y-you knew?" Atemu said sitting up. "And you never told anyone?"

"How can I spoil my father's rule? You already started when you were as young as me and how could I not notice? Ever since Bakura and Dorobou Bakura came, Bakura was thirteen and Dorobou Bakura was eighteen, when they came it seemed like he was giving you looks that made you blush even I could notice it! I dunno how no one could notice, if Bakura knew he wouldn't even LIKE it!"

"Y-Yami," Atemu stood up and walked to his son. "Bakura… he can't"

"I never did, plus Dorobou Bakura sickens me!"

Dorobou Bakura laughed loudly. "I dunno about you, Ouji-sama, but I know a little something about my little brother that might just startle you. Who says I'm gonna say it? It's for me to know and you to find out, if you can!" Dorobou Bakura said laughing again and got up. "Fair trade, you never tell anyone not even my otouto about this relationship, I don't tell you any other thing I know!"

"Dorobou Bakura! We BOTH knew of your little thing with my father, but ask for whatever it is that concerns Bakura only you did! I see no fairness in you keeping to yourself!" Yami yelled glaring at Dorobou Bakura, and then Atemu came between them.

"Stop, Yami, it's enough, let it go…"

"Are you saying that so he won't get hurt, father? I see no point in doing that. Protecting a vampire like that is just sick!"

Dorobou Bakura walked past Yami grinning.

"You believe what you want to believe, Ouji-sama, your father likes me…" Dorobou Bakura held Yami's face. "And I have a feeling that even you like someone," Dorobou Bakura came close to Yami's ear. "Like my little brother does, Ouji…" he whispered and then laughed as he left the room.

Yami's eyes grew wide as he looked to find that Dorobou Bakura was gone. _Bakura_ _likes someone?_

"Yami, what did he tell you? Atemu questioned walking next to his son. "About… Bakura?"

Yami shook his head. "Just nevermind, father… you have to deal with other vampires, I'll just be doing my princely things,"

Atemu sighed as Yami also left the room.

_How can my father do this?_ Yami thought walking through the hallways of his royal home. _Dorobou_ _Bakura isn't just anyone to trust even if you have a relationship with him, I wouldn't go that far to do that, but I would go as far as to protect Yuugi, now I wonder about Bakura even more now, if he does love someone he wouldn't go and like just anyone._ Yami looked back and sighed. _I better go do those princely things I have to do_.

Malik sat up and yawned, then noticed that it was sunset. "Cheh, I dunno if I will ever look at that the same way again." He said getting out of the bed finding Ryou not too far away staring at him. "Whoa!"

Ryou giggled. "Forgot?"

"You seem cheerful all of a sudden… and I thought you'd have something to be afraid of when seeing me,"

"N-no, I'm fine I-I have been thinking of you all the time and yet… uh..."

"And yet I have not little ability like you do… yet what?"

Ryou slightly twitched and played around with his shirt again. "Uh… hypothetically speaking, what if out of nowhere I ended up getting attracted to someone else but not really meaning it…"

Malik sighed. "And now I have the feeling that this isn't exactly hypothetical now is it Ryou? Your nervousness makes me think that since you are afraid of my reaction? And yet, it wasn't intentional ne? Wasn't intentional and you like someone…"

Ryou flew into Malik's arms partially crying. "Y-yes, I was confused and yet… I didn't know if I really wanted to tell you…" Ryou sniffed. "Thing is, it is human, b-but you're not bad… oh I dunno!" Ryou fell back on his butt on the floor one hand holding his head.

"All that went on, I don't give pain to those like you, Ryou-chan, you can have feelings for someone, just don't forget me…" Malik reassured Ryou and kissed Ryou. Once he let go Ryou jumped up and hugged him.

"Thank you Malik!" Ryou cried happily. Ryou went down and dig his hand in his pocket. "Ne… 'Iku, I-I found this today at school, seemed like it was important or something, but I could be wrong," Ryou took out something from his pocket and showed it to Malik.

"Eh, what is this?" Malik said as he took the thing from Ryou.

"I-I dunno, but I found it at lunch time at school, the way it looked made me think it might have some importance to you or your friend…"

"Bakura…" Malik interrupted as he held Ryou's chin. "His name is Bakura. Now I wonder about you…" Malik looked at what Ryou found; it was some sort of locket. Malik gasped as he opened it up.

"Ne… what is it?" Ryou questioned as he picked it up from the floor. His eyes grew wide. "What is this…? T-there's some little kid that looks like me,"

"That is what puzzles me, and yet the other two are… are…"

"Who…?" Ryou asked looking up at Malik innocently.

"T-they are… Bakura and Dorobou Bakura, but how, you found this at your school… unless over a hundred years ago that meant something to Bakura, I wouldn't know so much about him before he met me," Malik took the locket from Ryou. "I wonder if I should show it…" Malik started at Dorobou Bakura's expression in the locket. _It's hard to believe how he could actually smile like that and not have any blood on him while doing so._ Malik thought as he shut the locket. "Ryou let's go, I am taking you with me… you… you might just have some relation to Bakura… at least I think that."

"Could I? I think that would be weird… but yea I will come; I just… need to change since not too long ago I came back from school so…"

"I can understand that, Ryou-chan" Malik said slightly smiling at Ryou. Ryou drooled slightly, but then snapped back to reality and ran off to change.

_Hm_… _Ryou's so cute, it'll be something if he has some relation to Tomodachi, and at least he can say it without twitching. _

---

KNeko: … peachy… it's a locket thing and… stuff that was interesting XD


	7. Chapter 7: Little boy in the Locket

KNeko: chapter 7… do I really need reminders now?

Yu Gi Oh is NOT owned by me…

Italics are _thoughts_

Bold and Italic are **_flashback-type things_**

Malik is the yami … Marik is the hikari

---

Supernatural Yamis, Normal Hikaries.

Chapter 7: Little boy in the Locket

"Ok now it's dark…" I said as I started at a curtained window and then turned to look at Marik who had fallen asleep waiting for night to come. I have to admit he was so cute I almost didn't want to wake him.

I got up and walked to where he fell asleep. He mumbled as I gently shook him. Hmm if that won't do anything then I bet… I bend down as I lay my cheek against his and then lightly bit onto the tip of his nose.

"Nuuuu…" Marik said as he turned and pressed his face against my chest.

"Oi, Mariku, get up… it's dark and I said I would take you flying, but then there's finding Yami…" Malik's eyes snapped open.

"Oh yea!" a single bead of sweat ran down his forehead. "Naaa… how could I forget…?"

"It's alright, really… I reminded you didn't I, Mariku?" I said slipping my tongue into Marik's mouth ever so easily. Marik seemed to just welcome it in as he opened his mouth and continued to kiss using his tongue as well.

"Tomodachi!" I heard a voice call that startled me and also Marik.

"Gah!" I looked behind me to find Malik crouched on the windowsill with Ryou hanging onto his back. "Malik! You have to SO not do that…"

"B-But tomodachi…" Malik started at the look on Marik's face before he said anything else. "…you were doing something weren't you?"

I just sighed. "Yes! Now you were saying?"

Ryou jumped down from Malik. "Marik!" he said happily.

"Well, Ryou went to school like he normally did and… he found this on the floor of his school, there's a boy in it, the picture that looks like Ryou… I wonder…" Malik said taking out the locket and gave it to me. I stared at it.

"A pic in this… with a boy that looks like Ryou…?"

Malik nodded. "And something else that surprised me… the two others in the picture in it…"

I opened up the locket and my eyes grew wide as he mentioned the two others. "Me and him?" I shouted enraged. "Oh wait, this was from a long time ago, but… I don't remember the little boy in it… or my memory is very fuzzy,"

Ryou walked up to me nervously. "What if I have any relation to you? No one told me much about my family anyway," Ryou said playing with his hair I walked closer and placed my hand on his head.

"If so you'd be a better relative than Dorobou Bakura ever really was…"

"Oi Bakura!" a voice called once again. I looked and found that it was Yami.

"O-Ouji-sama!" I said uneasily as Yami jumped down from the windowsill.

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"What did HE fucking tell you…"

"You have a relationship… with whom? Not that there's anything bad about it the way that sick vampire said it to him it seemed so amusing… which I hate him for finding just anything amusing,"

Ryou gasped as he hid behind Malik. Malik felt so uneasy with Yami since he barely did anything with Yami.

"Y-yes… I have a relationship… i-it is with M-Marik…" I said pointing to Marik behind me, I couldn't lie to him, he'd find out sooner or later anyway.

"Hm so it is, then again just to seem fair to you, but not to Dorobou Bakura, he has a relationship with my father and no one else but me knows other than them. Telling you would add on to it."

I just stared at Yami, my brother… has a thing for the king of the vampires, and I think he's trying to do something… I just dunno what.

"So you're t-the prince of the vampires, I barely did anything with you…" Malik said. "Um…" Malik noticed that Ryou was holding onto his shirt and scared.

Yami had now noticed Ryou a bit after seeing Marik. "So that's the boy that was with Yuugi today…" Yami looked up at Malik. "Yes, I am and I wish I could have done more…"

"Yuugi?" I blurted out.

"Oh yea, that…"

"And you were complaining about how I have a relationship like it was a bad thing, who is this Yuugi?"

"He's my new friend…" Ryou peeped, still holding onto Malik's shirt. Yami came close to Ryou.

"Really?"

"Lay off of the boy, Yami…"

"I don't plan on doing anything to him… especially since I see your friend Malik has a thing for him."

I sighed. "Nevermind that, I wanted to see you about something well now it's two things…"

"Hm? Usually you don't get me for just anything, Bakura… then again I usually am with you or I find you," Yami said with a slight smile on his face.

Ryou let go of Malik's shirt. "Y-you're not a bad vampire… ne?"

"I am good, don't worry…"

"Y-You're name i-is Yami… and I slipped again…" Ryou said smacking himself and Malik held his hand.

"Did what… I don't get it…" I said confused.

"I-I have this little mind-reading ability… I just…" Ryou bit on his lip.

"You don't have to be so afraid, Ryou…" Malik said stoking Ryou's hair.

"…About what you needed Bakura what is it?"

"Oh… yea it involves Marik and Ryou, Ryou is that boy that Malik likes, but then there's…" I said throwing the locket to Yami and he caught it. "The picture,"

"I-I never saw this in my lifetime, it's yours?" Yami opened it up and saw the picture. "Three white-haired boys, two of them being you and Dorobou Bakura the third… I dunno and that is the second thing you wanted to know… and with Marik too using what only I can do with DNA ne?"

"You don't even have mind reading abilities and you got it… I should have expected much, but no one I know of in my family had anything like Ryou does… unless it was something neither me nor Dorobou Bakura was ever told… that makes me wonder more,"

"I wonder about Marik being related to me, I'd have someone who actually cares for me if he was… either way I'd have more than just Bakura,"

_I wonder if I should really tell Yami about Ryou liking another guy, and it seems like this guy is Yuugi since… since Ryou said he was a friend._ Malik thought.

"I am fine with doing DNA things to find out… it still puzzles me how there is a smaller boy in this that seems to look a lot like Ryou there,"

Ryou turned to Malik playing around with his fingers nervously. "I-if I were related to y-your friend… would that change anything between us…M-Malik?"

Malik shook his head. "Why would it? Plus if Marik is related to me… we'd be equal,"

"Yea, now I just need something… in this case I don't really think it should be blood unless you two don't try to kill me for even touching Marik or Ryou…"

"You're a friend, Yami, it's not like you'd want to do it on purpose for no reason and plus if it means doing that… I don't mind it Malik doesn't either, ne tomodachi?"

"Yami is good so why worry, only time I would worry is for that other vampire…"

I twitched. "Don't remind me…"

"Yea, but I just wanted to make sure anyway… yea…"

"Blood involved… and he's a vampire…" Marik shrugged and then got up. "But if it's for a cause I guess it'll do… or whatever… you don't necessarily need to cut me Yami," Malik said unbandaging one hand.

"M-Marik!" Malik cried uneasily.

"It's ok, Malik…"

_Now I am wondering about Marik even more_. I thought as Marik held out his wounded hand.

"W-wounded hand?"

Malik put both hands to the sides of his hands partially afraid of Yami's reaction. I just sighed when he did.

"I didn't mean to!" Malik cried out.

"Whoa… Malik just stop, Yami is not the one to punish without a really good reason and he wouldn't think of abusing anyone…" I said taking down one of Malik's wrists.

"He's right… that would seem to be more of a thing Dorobou Bakura would do, which I dislike,"

"I-if you said that… Dorobou Bakura is the one in the picture and h-he is supposed to be related to Bakura then if I am indeed related to Bakura then… oh god!"

I held Ryou close to me; Malik was close to doing something to me but realized why I had held him in the first place. "Ryou… if you are related to me I will protect you from him, I swear to you that… whether you're another brother or a cousin, I will do so,"

Ryou blushed slightly as he laid his head to my chest. "Y-you would?"

I nodded and smiled. "Yes, Ryou, I would. I already do with Malik."

"Ne, and if Marik is related to me I would do the same… and be greatful that I even have a relative that cares for me,"

"Anyway, to this cut…" Marik said putting his wounded hand a little bit in his mouth and bit on it as hard as he could and then blood leaked out.

"M-Marik… why would you just… just open up the wound like that?" Malik questioned uneasily as blood dripped from Marik's wound.

"It's ok, Malik," Marik said looking at Malik.

"T-that would mean I have to let you get some blood wouldn't it?" Ryou said nervously. Malik looked at Ryou.

"I think it should be something else…" Malik said sighing.

"At least there are more options other than blood, there is always hair or even saliva, I can go with hair… just not ripping it and hurting the person,"

"Ne, really?" Ryou said playing around with some of his hair. Malik held some of Ryou's hair in his hand.

"So hair works as well… does it matter how much?"

"a strand of hair is enough usually, Malik," Yami had to laugh as he said this since to him it seemed like Malik was still a bit childish, he just didn't wanna say it to him so bluntly whenever he decided to do so.

"You should know why he even is the least bit childish, Yami," I said, I could tell in the look on Yami's face and the little laugh he gave when answering Malik's question. "Anyway wouldn't you need DNA things from me and Malik too, I mean it's not like you're going to know if they ARE related if you don't have our DNA now are you?"

"Yes, Bakura, I know Malik's reasons for being childish… you were the one that told me. Yes, that is true Bakura, but would Malik or you really do the blood thing let alone Malik since I believe that in his abuse and even torture he probably had hair pulled… and I am not all that comfortable if it bothers him,"

"I-it's ok really, I don't really mind any way if it is some way to see if Marik is related to me or not…" Malik said pulling a little of his hair off. "The only one I really don't trust is Dorobou Bakura,"

"Go figure, tomodachi," I said rolling my eyes. I bit my finger and pointed it to Yami. "Here,"

"Y-yea, that and ok…" Yami said talking what Malik and Bakura gave and walked to Marik. "How did you…"

"Best left unknown… and yet it was an accident,"

"O-okay Marik… uh Ryou…?" Yami said looking at Ryou who was playing around with his hair. "Something from you,"

Ryou blinked as he saw Yami look at him. "Oh yea, oops s-sorry," Ryou said taking a bit of his hair and giving it to Yami.

"No need to apologize, Ryou…" Yami said taking the little but of hair Ryou provided.

Ryou blushed slightly. "O-okay Y-Yami…"

I couldn't help but stare at Ryou and this time Malik didn't seem to react when I did. Ryou seemed so cute to me… too cute. I'd always protect him and also Malik and Marik.

---

KNeko: …they get to Yami…. Or he found them blink well onto chapter 8 … big update now :3


	8. Chapter 8: Dorobou Bakura’s ‘Human’ Life

KNeko: 8th chapter and will be all for now though working on the 9th one blink this is the chapter where the rated M can have meaning though it's still up altogether anyway ;

---

Supernatural Yamis, Normal Hikaries.

Chapter 8: Dorobou Bakura's 'Human' Life and Satisfacation

Dorobou Bakura, five years of age when his mother gave birth to his brother, Bakura, he was happy to even have a brother. A little while after he held him in his arms and smiled at Bakura.

During that time he would want to play with his brother, but he also had to be careful due to the fact that Bakura was as fragile as a baby like all babies are.

"Ne, okaasan, why are babies so… so weak?"

"They only are since they are just born, and they're so small… no one wants a thing like a baby to break if they truly care do they Dorobou Bakura?"

Dorobou Bakura shook his head and smiled. "No they wouldn't, and I like having a brother," Dorobou Bakura held baby Bakura. "Hi, otouto-chan,"

A year later Bakura followed his brother when he could until one day Dorobou Bakura stopped and Bakura bumped him.

"Oi! Ne, Onii-san why'd you stop?" Bakura questioned as he got up.

"I still wonder why you bother following, Bakura,"

"Onii-san, you're my big brother I look up to you," Bakura said giggling. Dorobou Bakura turned around.

"So you wouldn't mind if we fought, I mean not just any fight, a fight to prepare us for anything, and practice it ne?"

"I-I guess so…"

"Be prepared Bakura…" He said starting the 'practice' fight. Bakura dodged.

"Gah!"

Many months passed and the two brothers would do little fights their parents knowing its purpose. No one knew of the danger that was going to come.

Two years after Bakura got good at the little practice fights though it was really a year it took him to be that way. Bakura fell down.

"Ne… I think that's good Onii-san. Weren't you gonna help dad with stuff? I was gonna help mom with supper," Bakura said as Dorobou Bakura helped him up.

"Oi yea I was gonna do that… I would have forgotten if you didn't tell me, Bakura, and I really did wanna help dad,"

Bakura giggled. "Ne, and dad wouldn't be very happy if you forgot onii-san"

"No, he wouldn't. Well you go help mom while I help dad otouto-chan," He said placing his hand on Bakura's head and then ran off in one direction.

"Yea, and I'll help mom make a nice supper," Bakura ran into the house. "Ne, I'm here okaasan,"

Another year passed and their house was covered in flames. Bakura gasped as he came back on his own. "Onii-san? Mom? Dad? Where are you!" He ran to the house. "Mom! Dad!" he was puzzled as to what had happened.

"Bakura! go now!" His mother shouted.

"Mama? Why?"

"Do it… never thought humans would find us…"

"humans? But mom…"

"Go! Baku--" His mother was stabbed in the heart with a wooden stake and she screamed. Bakura ran off.

"Onii-san where did you go?" Bakura searched around as he ran. "Ne! where did you go Onii-san!" Bakura fell to his knees and cried. "Mommy is dead!"

"Bakura?" Marik said as he held onto Bakura as he flew during the night. "You ok Baku?"

Bakura shook his head. "I'm ok Mariku, just some bad memories… no big deal don't worry Mariku,"

"Hm… ok Baku-kun," Marik said kissing Bakura's cheek lovingly.

Ryou looked up into the sky following Bakura and Marik. He sighed.

"Is it really ok for them to do that?" Ryou asked shivering. "Neee it's cold,"

"We keep watch anyway, Ryou-chan. Here," Malik said placing his cape around Ryou.

Ryou blushed. "D-don't you need it …'Iku?"

Malik shook his head. "No, I'm ok really I am Ryou," He nuzzled at Ryou's cheek.

"Did you ever do this before after you became a vampire, Baku?" Marik asked looking down at Bakura. "I-I'm sorry if mentioning anything about that offends you…"

"It doesn't,"

Marik blinked. "Doesn't?"

"No, and again no to what you asked, I never really did this before… after I became a vampire I thought it would make Malik be scared of me if I did…"

**_Malik_** **_got up on his own and rubbed his eyes. He noticed the bat-like wings and almost fell again. "AH!"_**

"Oh, I wonder about Malik… I know I can't feel exactly like he does, but I still feel sorry for him. I can't exactly call him the way you do I wasn't with him for so long like you were Baku," Marik put his head against the back of Bakura's neck.

"You can still call him a friend anyway, Mariku, it's not like he wouldn't let you," Bakura landed on the top of a building. "Okay get down now,"

"Nyuuu it's nice here even if it's on you Baku-kun," Marik said hugging Bakura tightly.

Bakura sighed. "If you get off I will … give you something," Bakura said slightly grinning. "Something that I know you'll like,"

Marik stared and blushed. "Y-you'd give me something th-that I'll like?" Marik let go and fell down to his knees. "You…"

Bakura held his chin. "I would, Mariku-chan,"

Marik stared once again. "B-Baku… give me what you want to give…"

Bakura grinned. "You want?"

Marik came close to Bakura. "H-Hai…" Marik said, licking Bakura's bottom lip.

"Hm, don't you want more, Mariku-chan?" Bakura held Marik closer making Marik blush. "Come, I'll give you what you want Mariku-chan,"

"Oooo Baku-kun will gimme good stuff," Marik said giggling a little as Bakura lifted him up and went into the building wich turned out to be abandoned. He went into a room.

"Hm, will this do Mariku-chan?" Bakura said kissing Marik briefly, Marik glomped Bakura.

"Y-yes Bakura-kun…"

"Alright then…" Bakura said pinning Marik down on the bed in the room, which didn't seem to be dirty at all. He held Marik's wrists down. "How shall I start this?"

_Bakuu_ _I wanted this start it in any way you want I'll accept you._ Marik thought as he managed to bite on some of Bakura's hair.

Bakura grinned. "Does it even matter to you Mariku?"

"Nnn…" Marik shook his head saying that it didn't matter how Bakura started.

"Ok then Mariku," Bakura came over Marik and held his face. "I know you'll enjoy it…" He said coming down and pressed his lips against Marik's lips.

"Oi, Yami what are you doing?" Yuugi said trying to look over Yami's shoulder.

"I am doing something for a friend… actually yea that one I told you about, Bakura,"

"Oh?" Yuugi said now watching Yami from one side. "Hey, isn't that… Ryou's hair?"

Yami sighed. "Yes but it's part of what I am doing, I never ripped it off him,"

"At least you didn't do that, Yami-kun,"

"Nnnng… Baku-kun…"

Bakura pulled down on Marik's pants as soon as he tied Marik's wrists to the bed posts. "Not too tight ne Mariku?"

"Nnn…no,"

"Yea I didn't, so this Ryou's your friend I am guessing, Yuugi?"

Yuugi nodded. "Yea he is, a very shy one… he mostly hangs aroung Marik and only recently he talked to me,"

"Hm, how would it make you feel if I said that both Ryou and Marik are safe with two friends of mine?" Yami said looking into Yuugi's eyes.

"Um… er I-I'd feel happy that they aren't in any trouble," Yuugi said blushing. "But why are they with your friends?"

Yami clinched his hand to form a fist on the table he was at. "… To protect them from that other vampire I told you about," Yami looked down. _I can't believe that fucking vampire even LIKES my father._ "One of my friends was human until that other vampire got to him… and it was at an early age, if that vampire's brother Bakura didn't befriend him he would have had this happen then again from what I understand either way he would have suffered,"

"Heh Mariku like this ne?" Bakura slid his hand on the side of Marik.

"Nnnng Baku-kuuun," Marik managed to get into a sitting position and lifted himself to try to kiss Bakura again.

"Ne… Mariku really likes this," He started to passionately kiss Marik which seemed to please both Marik and himself equally. Bakura pulled off Marik's pants. "You prepared for this little part Mariku?"

Marik lifted himself more. "Unnn… H-hai…"

Bakura gave a little smirk. "Alright Mariku-chan… and now…" He brought himself forward to Marik.

"Nnng….a-ah… AH!"

---


End file.
